Children are a pain
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: Yuno is forced to take care of a kid Yuki and Akise, after an accident that turned them into children no more than four. Although the two still have their memories, for some reason, they can't help but act like children, and cause Yuno problems while she waits for them to turn back into their regular selves.


AN: This takes place after Yuno and Yuki met Akise and the others and they become friends. I'm not sure which episode though.

* * *

Yuno was walking to Yuki's house, with bags of groceries. Yuki's mother was not at home, nor would she be for a little while. Yuno had been at Yuki's house earlier, but Akise had come over, and Yuki wanted to serve them snacks, but was all out.

Yuno, of course, had offered to go out shopping for her beloved Yuki. And being the crazed stalker she is, she knew that Yuki was out of other foods, and some spices. She didn't buy too much, just some stuff on clearence.

She did, however, buy a strange container of black spice. It's label had been removed, but it was with other containers of pepper, so she assumed that it was in fact pepper.

She would soon find out how wrong she was.

Upon entering the house, she soon realized that it was around 8:00 at night. She had already guessed that it was late, since it had become dark outside. She guessed that she had been shopping too long.

"Yuki, I'm back, sorry it took so long. I had to get you some other stuff, my love." Setting the bags down in the kitchen, she walked into the living room, where to her surprise, was Yuki and Akise.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked Akise, she had expected him to have left, and had hoped she could get some alone time with her Yuki.

"Me and Yuki were just talking, guess I lost track of time." He said, glancing at her. "Yeah," Yuki interrupted, "And since it got late, I offered him dinner. And maybe to spend the night since it's a little to late to walk back home. Um, I guess you can stay too if you like."

He said to Yuno, trying to be polite, although he hoped that she wouldn't insist that she stay in his room, and if she did, he would defiantly ask Akise to stay there too, since maybe she wouldn't try anything if he were there.

"Sure, my love, I'll make dinner, since by what your mom tells me, you probably won't be able too." She then got up and left, walking into the kitchen, while being able to hear Akise teasing Yuki about his cooking skills.

"Seriously, though, how do you expect to live on your own if you can't cook? Are you just gonna order take out, or have Yuno cook for you?" Was what she heard, but by the time she reached the kitchen, she didn't hear what Yuki had said back.

Of course she'd cook for him, she thought, they were going to live together after all. Although she hadn't brought that up with Yuki yet, she was sure that he wouldn't mind.

Then she set to work on dinner, using some of the different spices she had bought.

-back in the living room-

"Anyways, lets get back to the topic at hand," Akise said, "What are you going to do about the other diary users? I mean I know you don't like to kill and all, but what if Yuno gets hurt and your forced to defend your self?"

Yuki looked down at his hands that were in his lap. At the moment, they were both sitting on the couch. "I really hope it doesn't come to that," he replied, " But if it does, I guess I have no choice."

They continued to talk some more about the other diary users, and who they knew were and who they thought were diary users.

After some time, Yuno called them in to the kitchen, since she was done making dinner. Once they were all seated they didn't talk too much about future diary topics, but more about school, and regular things that regular friends would talk about.

After dinner, they all worked on cleaning the dishes, and went into the living room once they were done to watch movies. All in all they had a pretty good time.

Then it was the time that Yuki feared, bed time. He had excused himself to go use the bathroom. And once he got back, his friends were no where in sight. Walking into his room, some how he was not surprised that they had some how managed to fit two pallets on the floor, and were already laying down.

After turning off the lights, he said goodnight. Thankful that it was summer break, and they no longer had school to worry about.

-The next morning-

Yuno was the first to wake up. And looking around, she had to suppress a scream. Both Yuki and Akise were much smaller than they were before, or to be more precise, they looked to be the size of children.

What the hell could have happened? She thought. After a moment it hit her. That black spice she bought. It must be it, since their food was the only two that she put it in, thinking it was pepper, and she didn't very much like pepper.

It wasn't long before they woke up, and imediantly the two looked at each other. Unfortunetly, they were unable to hold in their screams of surprise.

* * *

So, its the first chapter! Sorry its not really long, usually their a little bit longer, but i'm writing this late at night so cut me some slack.

Anyways please R&R, tell me if you like it so far, if there was anything that confused you, or if you would like me to continue.

And please note that I update fast, expecially if I have reviews.


End file.
